An OLED comprises an anode, a cathode and a light emission region between the anode and the cathode, wherein the light emission region is adapted to emit light, if a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode. In operation, OLEDs may have an inhomogeneous electrical field between the anode and the cathode, which may lead to an inhomogeneous light emission. For improving the degree of homogeneity of light emission technically complex anode and cathode structures may be used, but this may lead to increased assembly efforts.